Sweet Cherry
by mortuarism
Summary: Cherie Curry and Joan Jett have a moment. Sex, Femslash.


Wide blue eyes watched as slender fingers strummed along the guitar. On Cherie's side of the small room, things were quite, her eyes watching as Joan's bubble of music surrounded the dark haired girl and completely blocked the blonde out.

But it was fine with Cherie.

Times like this, no matter how much Lita said that the band was all Cherie's and mocked her, the blonde knew that it all belonged to Joan. Joanie was the one that started all this, just by talking to a man that would bring the girls all together.

Change all their lives forever.

There was a love that would last a lifetime, in Cherie's heart at least, for the dark haired girl that didn't' say much; but said just enough.

Getting up, Cherie wasn't wearing her usual sex kitten attire. A loose t-shirt that Joan had sprayed painted up, and black tight shorts. She had to be a bit herself in this look at least. Joan liked this look the best on her.

Cherie had no idea why that was.

Her bare feet made their way to the floor, and a feeling of just feeling everything spread through her body. She hadn't even had anything.

She brought herself slowly into the bubble that surrounded Joan, the chords slowly having sex with every fiber of her being until she could barely hold onto the passion that had suddenly taken over her.

It was all the music.

No, it was all Joan.

It was always all Joan that made her feel this utterly complete and compelled. Looking down, she watched as the dark haired girl was still unaware that she was there.

Her small hand reached out and ran her fingers gently through the messy dark hair, feeling the warmth that was coming from her scalp. This of course, caused Joan to look up.

"What?" Joan's voice was so rough, and yet so soft at this moment, that it made Cherie want her even more. Her fingers slowly slid from the other's scalp, down to her cheek, just touching along the jaw line that she had kissed once.

Joan's fingers wrapped around her wrist, and for a second she thought that she'd be rejected.

They'd had sex once.

Cherie had asked for it at least fifty times since then. Not because she was a sex addict.

Because she just wanted to feel how Joan had made her feel for three hours.

Joan had said no those fifty times, because she was either not in the mood, or just too tired to do anything. Which actually was total bullshit, but Cherie didn't want to fight with Joan when she was in one of those moods. So instead she went to the roadie.

But not this time apparently.

Joan had suddenly pulled down on her arm, causing Cherie to slide into her lap, the guitar between the two, but not stopping anything.

The kiss was so heated and full of life that Cherie felt as though she was going to pass out from it all. But it was too soon to even consider that.

Their lips were moving together, even though it was full of need, it was also pretty delicate. Cherie was surprisingly the one to pull away, looking at Joan as she breathed in deeply.

Pushing herself up, she slowly made her way away from the dark haired girl, until she'd fallen onto the bed.

Like a baby, Joan set her guitar down and got up, straddling the younger girl as she looked down at her.

There was such a lust in Cherie's eyes, that she knew that she couldn't resist the blonde haired girl.

Lord only knew how many people wanted to be in Joan's shoes right now, to be on top of this little piece of jailbait, to control this girl and drive her wild with desire. That only gave Joan a bit of an ego at the moment.

Reaching down, her fingers hooked in the bottom of Cherie's shirt, well her shirt, and slowly pulled it up until it was floating onto the floor behind her.

Thank god for the seventies and not wearing bras.

Cherie's body was pale, and so soft looking, despite a few bruises that she'd gotten from the crowd getting too rowdy.

Leaning down, Joan's lips slowly began to kiss the light bruises, hearing a light gasp come from the blonde. Good sign.

Her lips found their way to a perky, and small breast, taking the nipple into her mouth and giving it a nice suck, her dark eyes shutting as she slid her arms around Cherie's waist and lifting her up.

The soft moans were coming from Cherie, so sweet and gentle, not at all like what they'd been put to do for a song. This was real, not a stage.

This was what Joan liked about this.

She wanted to see more of it.

But she wasn't at the moment, allowed to dwell in her mind, because Cherie was getting more impatient, and obviously wanted much more.

Much rougher then how Joan was serving it to her.

"Joanie, please, hurry." Cherie's beg sent a shiver up Joan's spine and the older girl sat up and grabbed the top of Cherie's too tight shorts.

"Calm down my Cherry Bomb." Joan half sang, her rough voice playing on the words as Cherie lifter her hips up and watched the shorts slowly slide down. Light blue underwear was under.

Joan slowly removed all of her clothing, enjoying the hungry look that she was receiving from Cherie. It was delicious in every sense of the word. The blue eyes were meant for this.

Leaning down, Joan caught Cherie's lips in another heated kiss. Her teeth gently scraped along Cherie's lower lip and then she pulled back.

"How do you want it?" Joan asked, her fingers sliding up and down the inside of Cherie's thigh, knowing how wet the girl already was, and she didn't even have to touch the panties to tell that.

"Anyway you want to give it." Cherie said, in that voice that would drive men wild. But it didn't show on Joan's face as the girl smirked and nodded.

"Good."

The underwear was quickly removed getting thrown somewhere near the shirt. Joan's lips made a trail between Cherie's breasts, and down until she was face to face with the sweetness that was Cherie's pussy.

Her tongue instantly dove into the warmth and tasted the sweetness that was of course, somewhat Cherry flavored.

She was lost in her senses, loving the absolute taste of her best friend, and the girl that she was so infatuated with.

She could hear the moans erupting from the blonde girl under her, as she bit a little hard on the small clit, hearing a loud gasp come from her.

"Joanie, OH!" It was half of a scream, and half full of pure ecstasy. Her hips had risen off the bed, and Joan could taste cum that had slid from the girl. It tasted delicious and sent her on a bit of a high.

"Joan." It was so soft, it was so innocent, and it made Joan's heart melt in an instant. Slowly she made her way up the blonde's body and looked down into her eyes. "You're always going to protect me, right?"

"Of course I am." Joan said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
